The present invention relates generally to retractable cleats for shoes, and in particular relates to a method and apparatus for providing a retractable cleat capable of replacing a conventional fixed cleat useful on golf shoes or similar footwear.
The prior art discloses a number of techniques and constructions for retractable cleats useful on footwear. For example, Norwegian Patent 69,127 to Malmqvist discloses a retractable cleat extensible in and out of a housing, and with a cylindrical spring biasing the cleat out of the housing. Similar arrangements are disclosed in the following prior art patent documents: French Patent 2,567,004 to Jarr; German Patent 3,046,811 A1 to Dassler; U.S. Pat. No. 1,361,078 to Lynn; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,774 to Lafever.
Other prior art of interest includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,717,238 to Fox; 3,793,751 to Gordos; 4,271,608 to Tomuro; 4,375,729 to Buchanen, III; 4,715,133 to Hartjes et al; 4,821,434 to Chein; and 4,825,562 to Chuang. See also German Patent 3,644,812 to Schaffler.